


Employee of the Month

by achorusofsouls



Category: Helluva Boss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achorusofsouls/pseuds/achorusofsouls
Summary: Helluva Boss is a good cartoon and I'm getting in on the ground floor of this fandom. Have a drabble.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Employee of the Month

"Now then, I know we are still a relatively young company, and we've only had a handful of clients so far, but I really am proud of the work we have done so far. I'll be honest with you guys, this is the first start-up I've operated which lasted more than two weeks and I'm so thankful for all of you. And to express my thanks, I have decided to begin a new tradition!"

"Casual Fridays?"

"We don't have a dress code, Millie."

"Yeah we do, Loona! We're dressed, aren't we? I wanna get a little casual..."

"Nrgh, Mill..."

"Aw, come on Moxx. I know you'd like it..."

"Hmmmmm, tempting, but as the CEO of I.M.P, I have to insist that we maintain a professional attitude. Can't have a work/life balance unless you got that hard borderline for work."

"Oh, that's a laugh coming from you, sir!"

"Thank you, Moxxie! I've been working on my comedic skills. I intend on knocking them dead at open mic night this weekend."

"Like that improv group?"

"Exactly like that imrov group, Loona! But that's not the point. I intend on bolstering employee morale!"

"Are you finally going to stop paying us minimum wage?"

"Hah! That's rich, Moxxie. I should bring you to open mic with me sometime."

"I'd rather get asphyxiated, sir."

"Kinky. Didn't know Millie liked that stuff."

"Shut _up_ Loona..."

"Heehee! Come on Moxx...it might not be that bad..."

"Er...which one do you mean?"

"Anyways! To show my gratitude for all the hard work you guys are doing, I have decided to begin a new tradition: Employee Of The Month!"

"Oh, this should be fun..."

"Sir, there's only four of us."

"Well, that just makes it easier for me to narrow things down! So, I am please to announce that the inaugural Employee Of The Month is none other than mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"Oh just get it over with..."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmoxxie!"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, congratulations, sugar!"

"Wait, hold on! Millie get off...sir, why me?"

"What? Just because you're a rude little cunt who spends half of his shift complaining and the other half fraternizing with another employee doesn't mean I can't recognize your talents in the art of assassination."

"We're married, sir."

"Yeah, well we're all in Hell. Matrimony means jack down here."

" **EXCUSE ME?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEA-** aaagh! My eyes!"

"Oooh, this picture is gonna look perfect hanging up on the office wall! Loona, add this camera to our tax write-offs! As much as I love this twelve hundred watt flashbulb, I think the guy at the pawn shop might have inflated the price a bit."

"Millie, I can't see!"

"Aw, it's okay, dear. You know what they say... _love is blind_ ~."


End file.
